


wishlist

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Series: poems smile [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Series: poems smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160783
Kudos: 2





	wishlist

I wish I was:

  1. A loose thread in a favourite sweater
  2. A rope
  3. An old kettle
  4. A vacuum
  5. An electron
  6. The back flow in an IV tube



And I don't want to be:

  1. A calculator
  2. A notebook
  3. An electron
  4. Music
  5. Tea
  6. Me, mostly




End file.
